The tumor-necrosis factor (TNF)-related cytokines are a superfamily of proteins that have an array of functions, including ones implicated in immune regulation and apoptosis regulation. Examples of TNF superfamily members include TNF-α and TWEAK (TNF-like weak inducer of apoptosis).